fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ile Flottante
Ile Flottante, the French name for “Floating Island,” is an island that maintains its own magnetic field, strong enough to withstand Earth’s gravitational pull. The dimensions of the island are an estimated area of 193 square miles. The Island exhibits its own ecosystem and contains many undiscovered and rare species of various sorts ranging from land animals to vegetation. The floating island also seems to have its own separate weather. According to eyewitnesses, the island contains a forest that surrounds a mountain. It is estimated that 84% of the island resembles a rainforest habitat. The mountain seems to have an elevation of about 1600 feet (488 meters). It is unknown whether any human or human-like beings exist on the floating island, however, the lack of buildings suggest the presence of any such beings are unlikely. The island is known to gravitate in a cloud-like manner in random directions. The island seems to be unaffected by wind and is surrounded by colossal clouds that often hide the island from the public. Sightings of Ile Flottante were first spotted, in the year 1873, off the coast of France near the Bay of Biscay. The island appeared from the horizon of the Atlantic Ocean and gravitated in a cloud-like manner towards France. The island was suspended about 2000 feet (610 meters) in midair. The island caused chaos and awe amongst the French for three days. On the third day, at 3:00PM, the government sent an exploration team of planes to gather information on the floating island within 24 hours. The exploration team consisted of six members: Agnes Eugene (Lead pilot), Erwan Gael, Jonathan Morgan, Jeremie Pascal, Gerald Perig, and Victor Serge. The six pilots never returned. Rescue teams were sent out however, traces of any plane wreckage or remnants of the six pilots were never found. 32 hours after the disappearance of the six pilots, the island slowly gravitated away from France and headed westward towards North America. Ile Flottante has been sighted in many countries over the course of the century, notably South America, Cuba, and Antarctica. Its last sighting was near Cuba, in 1947. Over the years, the story of Ile Flottante has attracted many explorers and paranormal activists to constantly search for the floating island since its appearance in 1873. The floating island has rarely been seen and the number of sightings has been limited to only a few. Many paranormal activists believe Ile Flottante is located in the middle of the Devil’s Triangle, also known as the Bermuda Triangle, and therefore is the cause of the disappearance of a number of aircrafts, ships, and individuals. The other famous phenomenon, Devil’s Sea, or Dragon’s Triangle, located in the region of the Pacific near Miyake Island is also said to be the current location of Ile Flottante due to similar reasons. Some believe Ile Flottante is the lost civilization of Atlantis due to the surrounding magnetic field that allows the island to stay afloat in midair, which is considered to be a lost technology. A few others believe Ile Flottante eventually sunk into the ocean, due to the lack of any recent sightings. Terry Lee Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.